


No one would be the same.

by Vanna_Writes



Category: DCU
Genre: AU, Multi, World War Two, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanna_Writes/pseuds/Vanna_Writes
Summary: So basically. I had this thought a while back of the Justice League being normal people during World War Two. I will be posting the description in the first little chapter. It'll be a series of drabbles and one shots or possibly a whole story. Depending but for now, there will be drabbles. Depression, PTSD, survivor's guilt, death, ect. will be involved. This probably will not be for the light hearted and also angst.





	

Imagine...  
A World War 2 AU with the Justice League who are just normal people.  
Imagine Diana Prince, a young Grecian woman, whose father is a politician and family who is very well respected in Greece being shipped to America while Germany is taking over. She’s not scared, she’s worried and she doesn’t want to go but she knows that she has to and she is angry and devastated to find out that her family has been murdered for not accepting the Nazi party. She vows revenge and joins the brave women who are in the American military as nurses, secretaries, and the lucky few who do get to fight on the front lines.

Bruce Wayne is a son of Thomas and Martha Wayne of the Waynes of Gotham and thinks he will be safe from the draft and not have to go to war. But he does and he has to give up his social status and his player ways to fight for his country. He sees horrors that he would never wish upon any man. He is in the army and quickly rises through the ranks with his expert strategies and his planning. He gets his men through the battle to live another day.

Clark Kent is a front line reporter. He didn’t expect to go to the front lines but he does and he one of the best reporters that the Allied forces have and they use him to their advantage, always sending him to get the scoop when it’s need and going from France to Germany to Britain. He’s seen it all. He never wanted to fight but he gets thrown into the battle more often than not and he doesn’t come home the same, cheery man he once was.

Barry Allen is just a scientist at home when the Government calls upon him to help build weapons of mass destruction. He refuses, knowing that it isn’t right, but the government won’t take no for an answer and Barry finds himself haunted by what he has been working on with the others for the last four years. He still hears the people’s screams in his ears as he is awake at night.

Hal Jordan as a young, eager pilot who is too damn cocky for his own good and too damn good at what he does and loves flying more than anything. He takes all of the dangerous missions he can, having no fear in the world but that doesn’t stop his own demons from haunting him as he flies through the sleepless nights and drops countless of bombs. After the war, Hal isn’t able to look at a plane the same again.

Arthur Curry, a sailor, who has sailed too long and forgets what is it like to be on land and around other people- forgets what normal life is like. For the last four years, he had sailed and to him, the ocean was now his home no matter how many people he had killed or how many ships had sunk because of his men. His home is the sea and with the sea he stays because he has no one left to call his own.

Victor Stone is a code breaker for the Allies and he has seen one too many worrying messages that are all often too right. It always seemed to worry him. He worked in Britain, America, France, and broke unbreakable codes. He’s called a hero but with what the war has cost everyone involved and all the lives lost, he isn’t sure he deserves it.

Lois Lane is one of the only female reporters to go over to the war zone. She only got there by begging and proving herself but she made it and she’s right in the middle of the action, reporting the news. Doing what she loves and getting the truth out there. She isn’t sure how she handles sleeping at night. She isn’t sure how any one sleeps at night anymore but she continues writing and never stops.

Carol Ferris, a pilot’s daughter and a pilot herself, flies with the best of the best and goes on just as many missions as the boys do with a Sapphire Squadron that is all female. They’re not nearly as recognized as the men but that didn’t stop them from earning medal of honors for everything that they did during the war. She isn’t comforted by the end of the war either but finds solace in another pilot who feels the same as she does.

The war never ended for them.  
The war never ended for any of them.


End file.
